


With Me

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	With Me

皇都的这场小雪来得突然又短暂，只细细密密地在石板路上铺了一层霜，便停止了。月亮很快重新出现在天空上，星星们也跟着出来眨巴着眼睛，晚风习习，吹动着树叶沙沙作响，鸟雀振动翅膀划破天际，留下几声鸣叫回荡在夜里。

“我下午回来时，远远看见一个人从我们的驻地走出来，穿着纯白色的铠甲，好像是苍穹骑士团的新任总骑士长。”让勒努的长发有些微润，散发着淡淡的薄荷味道，他刚沐浴完毕换上常服，打算散步到宝杖大街去看看有没有什么新的香料进货。

“是泽菲兰。”阿代尔斐尔走在好友的身边，靛蓝色暗花纹的斗篷裹着他稍显瘦弱的身躯，像一块天鹅绒包裹着易碎的陶瓷，“我刚刚回来时也听骑兵们在谈论他。如果消息没错的话，我们这队伍里将会有一个人成为苍穹骑士团的新成员。你认为会是谁呢，让勒努？”

“苍穹骑士团的话，首先可以排除有妻室的人。不过究竟谁结过婚，我就不清楚了。”让勒努平日里对战友们也算关心，可战场之外的生活隐私，他会保持距离。

“贵族出生并且已经立下战功的人中已婚的大概是这些……”阿代尔斐尔说出一连串的名字，他的消息通常比让勒努灵通，他不喜好窥探，却自有信息来源。那些爱慕着他的贵族小姐，她们把持着上流社会分布最广的情报网，越是私密的事情，她们越是有兴趣刨根问底。“……可平民军官那边的情况就不清楚了。”

“说起来，订过婚又尚未礼成的人算未婚还是已婚？”让勒努暗暗惊叹阿代尔斐尔那超群的情报搜索能力，他在社交界如鱼得水不是没有原因的。

“按照惯例，双方订婚后可以预先享有小部分婚姻权利，主动毁约或被退婚都是有损名誉的事情。”阿代尔斐尔的手中捻着一片百合，柔软光嫩的质感摸起来很舒服，他一边玩着那尚未枯萎的花瓣，一边悠悠闲闲地说，“可在来自教皇的委任，和苍穹骑士这样的荣誉面前，撕毁一场婚约所带来的哀怨根本不值一提，甚至反而有可能因为毅然牺牲个人幸福做出这个决定而被认为更具有忠诚心。”

“这样的故事我倒确实听过不少。”贵族间的婚姻从不是单纯的男女相爱结合，为了利益与相互攀附结成的亲家联盟，在更大的利益前自然不堪一击。让勒努见阿代尔斐尔神采奕奕，猜他大概对这个话题很有兴趣，便问，“依你之见，谁是这里最合适的人选呢？”

“那还用问？当然是你了！”阿代尔斐尔仰起脸，他娇俏的面颊在微凉的空气中呈现胭脂般的粉色，他以不容置疑的口吻强调，“不论已婚未婚，这里都没有比你更合适的人选。”

“诶？我吗？你为什么觉得是我呢？”让勒努听说教皇厅专用的皇家可可豆口味比普通的可可豆甘醇，正盘算着该如何获取些来改进自己的冬日特饮，便听得话题被转移到了自己身上。

“要成为苍穹骑士，战力从来都是重要条件。”阿代尔斐尔每次认真地说话，细长的清眉那带着点粉金色的尾部便会往上微翘，“而论起战技，我不认为这里有任何人有资格获得比你更高的评价。”

“阿代尔斐尔阁下，您这是在谦虚吗？”让勒努只在半开玩笑的时候才会对好友使用尊称和敬语，“你那华丽又凌厉简直毫无破绽的剑技，才是登峰造极吧？光是看着你挥剑的样子，都会令人产生刀刃上的光辉是源于你自己的错觉呢。”

“我的剑技姿态华丽，可论及力量还是让勒努你更胜一筹。我在初识那时便仔细地观察过你用剑的习惯，发现你的剑刃总能嵌进比我所能做到的更深的地方。”百合花瓣根部有小小的突起，捏起来有种可爱的钝刺感，引得阿代尔斐尔的手指在那反复停留。

“这也是由于我的剑刃设计本就更适合侧刃迎敌的缘故，光以我本身的力量，未必能达到这种程度。”好友的称赞听在让勒努的耳里自然是舒心惬意的，可他对自己的能力有更为谦虚的看法，“倒是你，阿代尔斐尔，你在战场上身姿轻盈，灵活得好像低旋的燕子，敌人一个破绽便会被你刺穿心脏。这样精准的突刺我一向自叹弗如。”

“因为我的身材比较小，少时开始修习剑术时力量更不是我的长项，在经历过很多次失败后，便渐渐懂得取长补短，选择较为轻便的武器，制定最适合我的战术。”关于童年的回忆在阿代尔斐尔的脑海里闪烁着木漏般的光彩，孩童般清澈透明的天真目光在那双湖水绿色的眼睛里片刻闪现，又被坚定和倔强替代，“这不过只是一种因时制定的策略，没什么特别的。”

“需要我提醒你吗？你这没什么特别的剑技可是斩杀了特别多的恶龙呢？”空气中传来植物清香的味道，让勒努仔细地辨认后，确定那是皇都新种植的矮针叶。

“要说战功的话，让勒努你的功劳簿上可书写的内容显然更多。不管是击杀数还是作为指挥官的胜利，都胜于我，若要再算上援护和别的任务……我可真没法跟你比。”阿代尔斐尔将开始枯蔫的百合花瓣投进路边花园低矮的树丛下，拿出手绢擦拭芬芳残存的汁液。

“亲爱的阿代尔，你要知道，这完全是因为我比你年长的缘故。”让勒努语气温和，善意地提醒着阿代尔斐尔一个被他所忽略的事实。“如果把年龄考虑进来，恐怕不光是这个骑兵团，就连伊修加德都再没有第二个像你这般年纪轻轻就功勋卓著的人了。两年之后再来看，你的成就绝对会超过如今的我。”

“……我们之间永远差两岁，纠结年龄是无意义的。”阿代尔斐尔发现让勒努的发尾有些凌乱，头发没有全干就走在风里，便是这样的结果。他止住让勒努的脚步，手指插进那紫罗兰色的长发里，仔细地替他整理柔顺，“我倒是很好奇，如果苍穹骑士团真的向你伸出橄榄枝，你会怎么样？”

“作为在哈罗妮面前发过誓要永远效忠伊修加德的骑士，我自然是不会拒绝的。”阿代尔斐尔的手指修长，虽不乏妥善的保养，但也不免带着些常年修习剑术所致的薄茧，灵活的指尖在让勒努脸侧穿梭，带起一阵微痒的感觉，“我的家族没有可以给我继承的爵位，获取功名本来就是他们对我的期许。而我自己也希望这一生能够成就些不平凡的事情，这样我有朝一日，见到冰天之上的哈罗妮，也能无愧昔日以此身守护伊修加德的决心。”

“教皇陛下是哈罗妮的代言人，加入苍穹骑士团成为他的近卫，大概是我们为哈罗妮所能献上的最直接的侍奉，换我也会毫不犹豫地接受。我的父母当初之所以会把尚且年幼的我送去学剑术，也正是盼望着我能为家族带来最光辉的荣耀。”低半个头的差距并没有给阿代尔斐尔编辫子的手带来多少麻烦，他细心地挑出几缕，松紧得宜地编织起来，“……恐怕整个伊修加德的骑士们都渴望着能进入教皇厅，随侍在陛下左右。这不光是对武勇的肯定，也是对内心虔诚的嘉许。”

“可是苍穹骑士必须守誓终身保持纯洁，皇都你那些漂亮的贵妇和可爱的小姐们怕是会因你而伤心欲绝，泪流成河冻结整个皇都。”让勒努的脸微微侧偏，为耳鬓边飞速动作的十指让出空间。他知道阿代尔斐尔在更大的责任面前，绝不会留恋温柔乡与安逸的生活，比起在飞扬的裙摆间起舞，这位英俊的骑士更适合在冰天宫金色的穹顶前绽放光辉。

“她们总会找到新的对象来安放她们无处发泄的情感。她们喜欢我就好像蝴蝶挑选花丛中的花朵，盛放时流连忘返，一副此生不渝的样子，可只要花谢了，就会马上飞到新的香丛中去。”虽然是有那么几位少女对自己存着真挚的恋心，可阿代尔斐尔明白大部分追逐自己的女性，那热烈甚至癫狂的情感中并无几分真正的爱意，其间的逢场作戏，不过是各取所需的消遣。

“你倒是看得真透彻，旁人或许还以为你乐在其中呢。”无需特别说明，让勒努也知道自己的好友不是会被甜言蜜语蒙蔽的人，那些好听而空洞的话，就如同裹着糖衣的明胶球，尝起来甘美，却对健康无疑。

“要说成为苍穹骑士可能有什么遗憾，我唯一能想到的便是以后无法跟你并肩作战。我会怀念你援护我时可靠的背影，和你进攻时稳重可靠的剑技。”路灯上的积雪随风落到阿代尔斐尔樱粉色的头发上，如草莓冰淇淋上点缀的玻璃糖，使这位年轻人越发显得可爱，“……不过，哪怕任职在不同的地方，相聚的时间总会有。”

“如果搭档换成别人，我大概会失去三分之一的战力，我既要费心防守更大的范围，还要加快节奏来弥补本来是由你完成的攻势。虽说在遇到你之前我也是这么做的，可我已经习惯你在我身边时的作战方式，一下子回到从前的话，真怕会有所破绽。”让勒努瞧见阿代尔斐尔头上细碎的微光，故意不替他拂去，留着那顶光环在柔和的发色间逐渐融化。

“于我也是如此，让勒努。没有人能像你这样，对我的进攻盲区和防守弱点一清二楚，你是唯一不需要语言，也能对我在战场上的进退心领神会的人。只要有你在我身边，我在进攻时就不惧冒险，你总能替我封锁敌人所有的可趁之机。若是你不在，我的战斗方式大概会保守很多。”阿代尔斐尔从让勒努看向自己的目光中读到些别样的温柔，却猜不到是为什么，只好回以同样温柔的视线。

“你说话的样子就好像我们明天就会分别一样。可是，那位总骑士长心里的人选究竟是谁，还是未知数呢。”让勒努的脚尖不小心踢到一块石子，他皱了皱眉，又在地上顿了顿脚。

“嘻，随便聊聊嘛，干嘛那么认真呢？”阿代尔斐尔的手搭在让勒努手臂外侧，发现那看着随意蜿蜒的布料花纹是迷迭香叶子的图案，典型让勒努式风格的审美，“不过，我真的越想越觉得明天收到好消息的会是你，蓝白色的铠甲与你的发色再般配不过。虽然失去你这个好搭档我会遗憾一辈子，可我仍希望你能获此殊荣。”

“别担心，阿代尔斐尔，要是苍穹骑士团邀请了我，那我接受任命后的第一件事情便是游说他们返回来把你也一并招进去。如果我的能力能够为他们所赏识，那他们一定也不想错过跟我不相上下的你。”让勒努与友人继续走着，他们已经从砥柱层走到基础层，又绕到天钢机工房前，打算从这里前往宝杖大街。

“这倒是个好主意，我刚刚怎么没想到呢？”阿代尔斐尔若有所思的样子让他多了几分同龄人脸上不常见的成熟，“我们俩作为搭档，比我们二人单独作战时的战果辉煌多了，足以说服他们让你我继续并肩。如果明天前往教皇厅的人是我，一定竭尽所能向他们展示，你我作为战友的亲密无间对胜利能产生何等重大的意义。”

“你可别笑，阿代尔斐尔，我忽然开始理解那些还没中大奖就开始发愁钱怎么花的人了，我们现在这样子跟他们也没差多少。”市场小贩的吆喝声远远地传来，让勒努觉得这个话题最好不要在公开场合讨论，还是好好挑选下购物清单上的香料吧，“……这留兰的味道真香，加进花草茶里一定味道不错。今晚就到我那去尝尝怎么样？”

“好啊，让勒努，谢谢你的邀请。”阿代尔斐尔俏皮地眨眨眼睛，右手抚胸，像接受一份正式的请柬般，深深地鞠了一躬，然后抬起头，故作认真地对让勒努说，“……我听说教皇厅里的厨房设备精良，备货齐全，还有许多特供的食材和配料。若能成为苍穹骑士，我一定向教皇陛下申请，把你的宿舍安在里面。”

2018-10-15


End file.
